The Five Magic Strands Of Hair
The Five Magic Strands Of Hair (Los Cinco Fios Mágicos) is an episode of Mônica's Gang (TV Series). It is the first in the Cine Gibi 4 series. Here, Cebolinha gains magic power from a fairy after he helps an old woman cross the street. However, he abuses this power, leading to his transformation into the ultimate antagonist of the episode. Plot At the start of the episode, an old woman is seen attempting to cross the street, but every attempt is botched due to the traffic. Cebolinha comes along on his walk, and she asks him to help her. He does so, an then she becomes a fairy who enchants his hair with magic. This prompts him to ask why she did not just fly to cross the street, but she just leaves. Cebolinha then wonders what he should ask for when he makes his wish. Jimmy Five Makes A Wish Cebolinha asks for a lot of money, which comes in a wooden bucket. Cascão walks in as he wonders where Cebolinha got his cash. Cebolinha claims it was from a fairy, and Cascão tells him they should share it. Cebolinha refuses, as he states that it is HIS money, and Cascão gets kicked out of the tub by him. Smudge Is Cleaned "Realmente está fuera de su mente, ¿no?" (He really is out of his mind, huh?) -- Cascão notes that Cebolinha has gone crazy. Cascão criticizes Cebolinha, claiming that the latter has gone mad. However, Cascão is cleaned and is so devastated that he screams at the top of his lungs! As a side effect, Bubbly - Astronauta Portugués loses connection as he is trying to plug in a TV. Cebolinha Watch Your Step, Monica! "¿Cómo és este possible?" (How is this (even) possible?) -- Monica voices her disbelief at how she could lose as Cebolinha weakens her. Mônica Sousa walks in at first mistakes Cascão for a new kid. Cascão proves that he is in fact Cascão, and that he just lost his filth because of what Cebolinha did. Mônica attempts to retaliate, but loses her strength (as Cascão had dreaded) as she attempts to punish Cebolinha, allowing him to defeat her. He then takes her lost strength as if it were his own. Jimmy Five Becomes An Eloquent Speaker Cebolinha then declares that the whole planet will become his and wishes to be able to speak correctly, curing his own lisp and becoming a very eloquent speaker. Mônica finds out about Cebolinha's plan to conquer the planet and hopes that Cascão can stop him. Smudge To The Rescue! "¡Poderá conquestar el planeta!" (He'll be able to conquer the planet!) -- Monica dreads as to what Cebolinha will do before Cascão springs into action. Cebolinha, crazed, grabs onto the last strand of hair he has so he can gain power. However, Cascão gets his hands on Cebolinha's final strand, allowing the normally dirty boy to restore everything just before Cebolinha can abuse his power any further. Cebolinha reverts to normal and loses the power to pronounce the R correctly, and the streetlight that was torn from the ground smashes him flat. Monica And Jimmy Five Have A Score To Settle "¡Has arruinado todo!" (You just had to ruin everything!) -- Cebolinha criticizes how Cascão "ruined everything" after the latter restores everything. Cascão celebrates his reversion to his dirty self, and Cebolinha berates him for ruining everything, before Mônica lifts the streetlight under whose bulk he was flattened. Mônica, having regained her strength, punches his face in. Cascão teaches Cebolinha a lesson by reading him morals. Cebolinha is so irritated that he runs off and tries to pull out his hair to regain his power, as Cascão tells him not to. Characters *Mônica Sousa (damsel in distress) *Cascão (protagonist) *Cebolinha (antagonist) **"The Incredible Cebolinha"/"The Incredible Cebolk" *Bubbly the Astronaut (minour role) *Unnamed old woman *Unnamed elderly fairy *Bidu (cameo) Trivia General *This is one of the few times Cebolinha becomes evil: he abuses his power. *This is one of the few times that Mônica loses to Cebolinha. This is because Cebolinha abused his power to literally take away her strength, and as a result, she could not beat him. **However, in the English dub, Mônica does not become weaker. Rather, Cebolinha merely gets stronger than she herself is. *This is one of the few times Cascâo is cleaned, though he does not take it as a good thing. *Cascão sounds different in the English dub when he screams. His scream in the original version contains an echo effect, similar to a Star KO from Super Smash Bros.. In the dub, it is louder and lacks the echo effect, not unlike a Blast KO. *Bidu makes a cameo appearance on the maintenance sign that appears after Cascão screams. Here, he (Bidu) is depicted in humanoid form. He holds some tools in his hands. The message on the sign reads "Voltamos. Em Manutençâo." It means, "We will come back. This is going through maintenance." (Literally: "We're returning. Under maintenance.") Allusions *'The Incredible Hulk': When he fights for the last strand of his hair, Cebolinha transforms into the Incredible Hulk's monster form. However, Cebolinha does not lose his shirt, while the Hulk DOES lose his. Errors *'Plot Hole': After Cebolinha cleans him, Cascão screams. Because of this Bubbly loses connection as he plugs in a wire on a space station. Logically, this should not happen, since sound cannot travel through a vacuum. *The first "L" in the title does not appear. This was corrected in other languages. *Logically, Cebolinha would have lost his shirt (as it would not have fit on him) upon becoming The Incredible Cebolinha.